De Amor Verdadero
by Arhatdy-Uchiha
Summary: Eric había encontrado el consuelo, el refugio que necesitaba en ella, pero le había fallado y ahora ella abandonaba la vida llevándose todas sus esperanzas.


_Los personajes de Blanca nieves y el Cazador no me pertenecen._

_Los garabatos y escritura, bien o mal redactada que puedan surgir de mi cabeza en estas líneas, son mías._

- Hablan- ... "_piensan_"

**De Amor Verdadero.**

Sabía que era algo inalcanzable, por más que lo pensaba, por más que analizaba cualquier probabilidad remota que pudiera conectarlo de alguna manera con ella era una idea totalmente descabellada.

La prueba contundente yacía en una cama repleta de pieles como si las mismas fuesen a impedir que el frío se apoderara de su nívea piel, como si el calor que las velas que rodeaban el pequeño pedestal pudieran alcanzar su cuerpo y mantener su corazón latiendo.

Él lo había sabido desde que sus ojos azules se toparon por primera vez con sus iris verdes.

Había algo en sus ojos que lo hacía querer volver a mirarla, era una chispa de luz que lo mantenía prendado de ella, que lo inspiraba a levantar sus ojos celestes una vez más en su búsqueda.

Tenía la impresión de que sus dedos se habían vuelto más sensibles al tacto desde que sus manos tocaron por primera vez su piel, recordaba que algo en él se había erizado por completo y no le había quedado de otra que arrugar el ceño y seguirla observando con detenimiento.

Cualquiera podría decir que él, tan rudo y tan desinteresado de la vida se había fascinado de la belleza que la chica despedía por cada poro de su piel. Pero él sabía muy bien que en el fondo le importaba muy poco que la muchacha fuera agradable al primer contacto visual.

Sabía que no habían sido sus largos cabellos azabaches los que lo mantenían despierto a esas altas horas de la noche, que no eran sus labios carmesí los que lo tenían sentado en ese rincón oscuro del pequeño palacio completamente extraño para él.

Tampoco era su tersa piel la que lo hacía dar otro trago de la cantimplora de alcohol que siempre llevaba consigo.

Era el dolor que lo embriagaba de verla completamente inerte, de haber llegado tarde para salvarle y de que sus ojos hubiesen visto con exactitud como su cuerpo se inmovilizaba con el paso de los segundos.

Recordaba la sensación con precisión y se le enchinaba la piel de sólo recordar que se había puesto como loco, gritaba ayuda a los pequeños hombrecillos que le habían jurado lealtad a ella por sobre sus propias vidas. Y que la impotencia se apoderó de su rostro mientras observaba que ninguno de ellos daba movimiento alguno en pos de respuesta a sus súplicas.

Fue él quien se quedó helado cuando el príncipe le abrazaba a ella con anhelo en sus brazos y la retraía contra su pecho, era el príncipe quien se llevaba el sabor de sus cálidos labios cuando en un último intento le besaba para buscar consuelo.

Y era él el que seguía ahí después de largas horas, cuando todos estaban demasiado ocupados decidiendo sobre el porvenir, él seguía atascado en aquella amplia habitación tenuemente iluminada por las antorchas y las hileras de velas que la rodeaban a ella con la esperanza de mantenerla cálida.

Se levantó dejando caer con violencia la cantimplora casi vacía de aquel licor embriagante que tantas veces había ahogado sus penas hasta hacerle perder la noción del tiempo, pero que amenazaba con no querer funcionar esta vez.

Sus pies comenzaron a rodear el lecho mientras su rostro atormentado no se perdía detalle alguno del cuerpo de la joven de hermosura inigualable.

-Te han vestido como a una reina...- comentó con voz ahogada, lo que lo hizo sentir mucho más débil de lo que ya lo hacía - ibas a ser una gran reina... Pero ahora sólo lo serás en el paraíso...-

El cazador continuó con su travesía, haciendo que sus pies se movieran a un compás adormilado, demasiado tranquilo, dispuesto a seguir observándole mientras el coraje que sentía le abrumaba cada vez más y amenazaba con hacerse presente en las muecas de su cara.

-Yo amaba a mi esposa... La amé más que todo en el mundo- continuó su monólogo a sabiendas de que ella no le escuchaba - Sara, se llamaba... Y fue ella quien logró salvarme...-

De pronto se detuvo, justo en el flanco izquierdo del lecho donde la realeza yacía como si estuviese dormida.

-Marché a la guerra y regresé únicamente con el olor a muerte impregnado en mí y el eterno sabor a la derrota en mis labios...- se dedicó a decirle arrugando el ceño con ganas, haciendo que su rostro le mostrara a la inmóvil chica el dolor que jamás le había mostrado a alguien por medio de las palabras.

-Tú me recordabas a ella...- continuó, mientras daba un paso hacia ella con sutileza impropia de él - pero te fallé igual que a ella, justo cuando más me necesitaban...- dijo con un hilo de voz, completamente lleno de dolor mientras se inclinaba hacia ella como si el sentimiento le doblara el cuerpo por la mitad.

Estaba deshecho, había perdido algo demasiado importante para él ese día y sólo verla le recordaba que era un desamparado de la felicidad, que la desdicha lo abrigaba y que nunca podría volver a ver el mundo con los mismos ojos, no sólo porque ya no era el mismo, sino porque la luz de Blanca nieves desaparecía del mismo a cada segundo transcurrido. Él había fallado en protegerla, al dejarla sola a la merced de aquella bruja que había hecho lo imposible por robar su corazón inocente, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Sintió como pequeñas gotas de agua salada comenzaron a salir inconscientemente de sus ojos completamente cristalizados por las mismas, estaban rojos del esfuerzo que hacía por impedir que salieran sin éxito alguno, pues las mismas se estrellaron contra las cumbres de sus mejillas y resbalaron por su ligera barba humedeciéndola antes de caer contra el bello rostro de ella.

El corazón se le apretó haciéndole sentir punzadas de dolor de verla ahí, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, devorando los pequeños detalles que la luz de las velas le dejaban al descubierto. Era hermosa en todo su esplendor, sus cabellos negros se mantenían alborotados resaltando su blanca piel y sus ropas níveas, sus ojos yacían cerrados y sus pómulos aún se mantenían un tanto sonrosados, como si la vida se aferrara a cada centímetro de su piel, sus labios no habían perdido su color aún, se mantenían carnosos y de un color intenso como la sangre que se había congelado en sus arterias.

Se le revolvió el estómago de saberla tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejana, tan tangible y a la vez inalcanzable, porque aunque sus manos grandes y toscas acariciaran su piel suave, sabía que ella no volvería a la vida.

Pero eso no le importó, y mucho menos le detuvo, soportando el ardor en su pecho se inclinó aún más hacia ella y le besó con ternura, estampando sus labios fríos contra los suyos llenos de calor, llenos de una vida tan distante y dispareja a la suya. Fue prudente y corto, pero sintió que una conmoción fuerte se arremolinaba en su interior y lo reconfortaba con cierta tranquilidad, con una paz descomunal que lo hacía sentirse intrigado.

Se retiró de su rostro y acarició sus mejillas una vez más al tanto que se erguía por completo, completamente decidido a dejar toda su pena dentro de aquel recinto.

Suspiró quedito mientras se giraba sobre su propio eje sin que sus ojos pretendieran dejar de observarle, pero a final de cuentas lo hizo, y se despidió de ella con una última mirada antes de echarse a andar.

El calor que sentía en su pecho comenzó a acumularse mientras que su corazón comenzaba a bombear la sangre frenéticamente, tanto que incluso podía escuchar sus propios latidos de su corazón. Sentía una necesidad descomunal de abrir los ojos cuando aquella voz comenzó a escucharse en la lejanía, se había estado sintiendo perdida desde que el trozo de manzana se había atorado en su garganta, cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a fallarle, cuando su piel comenzó a perder el calor de la vida.

Pero ahora le escuchaba con claridad, aquel hombre de ruda apariencia y voz imponente que ahora parecía haberse fragmentado se despedía de ella y ella únicamente podía dedicarse a atender la sensación extraña que se instalaba en su pecho moribundo cuando él se había hecho dueño y señor de sus labios. Cuando los había reclamado como propios haciendo que su sensibilidad se disparara al máximo.

Lo sintió desprenderse de ella en pos de despedida y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, ella estaba viva, y quería que él lo supiera, que dejara de sentirse afligido por una pérdida inexistente.

Abrió los ojos de golpe dejando escurrir armoniosas lágrimas de alegría por sentirse más viva que nunca, porque a final de cuentas era él, el que de alguna manera la había devuelto a la vida y le daba una segunda oportunidad para seguir adelante.

Era él y no William a quien creía haber amado desde pequeña, un amor ficticio propio de una niña inocente, lo suyo con Eric era una base sólida de hechos, de admiración y acontecimientos que le vinieron a la mente como una película vieja.

Se irguió hasta quedar sentada y sus iris esmeralda observaron la desalineada silueta del imponente hombre que se marchaba, abrió la boca casi con desesperación y aclaró su garganta temiendo que las palabras se le quedaran atoradas en la punta de la lengua.

-Cazador...- exclamó con aquel tono melodioso y sedoso, tan propio de ella, tan perfectamente audible que se repicó en el interior del recinto por medio del eco proveniente de los recónditos del mismo.

Eric se detuvo abruptamente, se le había congelado la sangre en las venas y ahora sus músculos dejaban de reaccionar al unísono, sus facciones de asombro incrementaron cuando sus oídos captaron aquella melodiosa voz que tan bien conocía.

Se dio la vuelta sólo para confirmar lo que su corazón le decía con brincos de alegría, sus ojos la veían ahí parada junto a la cama, con los pies temblorosos que el vestido largo de seda recubría con perfección.

-Blanca nieves...- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Observó la curva de sus labios y el destello en sus ojos que lo impulsaron a moverse, a dar un par de pasos sobre el camino que ya había recorrido, retractándose por completo de su huida, y llegando en una fracción de segundo a donde ella le esperaba con una mirada suplicante, llena de esperanza que le estrujaba el corazón.

Aquel corazón que ya era de ella y sólo para ella.

Le prensó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, y ella se dejó hacer haciendo a un lado su espíritu indomable. Le besó la frente con solemnidad y posteriormente los labios de él descendieron hasta la punta de la nariz donde depositó otro beso diminuto que desapareció cuando él buscó la comisura de sus labios. Aquellos labios carmesí que se adaptaron a los suyos con torpeza y de los que él se proclamó dueño una vez más, deleitándose del sabor frutal que le ofrecía a su alma, del calor primaveral que arropaba su pecho cuando las manos de ella bordearon su cuello y despeinaron aún más sus hebras claras que llevaba por cabellos.

Ella había escuchado sobre muchas cosas en la vida, y pocas habían experimentado hasta el momento de su liberación de aquella torre que la había aprisionado por tanto tiempo. Pero sabía que había algo que enlazaba su mano con la de él, que existía un lazo invisible que la hacía sujetarse de su brazo con fuerza, que la hacía sentirse poderosa.

Él sabía que lo que se avecinaba ahora no era nada fácil, pero estaría con ella hasta el final, iba a protegerla ahora que la tenía de vuelta, y la llevaría a la gloria de su reino, donde no la perdería de vista nuevamente, pese a que ella era una princesa y estuviera demasiado fuera de su alcance.

De cualquier manera, si la miraba a los ojos veía su reflejo en estos, y eso le bastaba para saber que debía acompañarle hasta el final.

Se abrazó nuevamente de él, con fuerza para invadir por completo su espacio personal, ella lo sabía si lo veía a los ojos con aquel brillo intenso, se percató de había sido ella la que había enlazado sus vidas cuando le había implorado con aquel "Si te marchas sin mi te matarán... y si me dejas moriré", lo supo cuando probó el sazón de sus labios, descubriendo que quizá la vida no era tan amarga, y que si de amores verdaderos se trataba, ella ya había encontrado al suyo.

**N**_otas_:

Hola.

Bueno, apenas fui al cine a ver Blanca nieves y el Cazador, la verdad pese a lo que digan, me gustó mucho, en sí el concepto, y mi queridísimo Chris Hemsworth como el sexy cazador juju.

Y bueno, me dejó bastante intrigada que no le hayan dado un desenlace al triángulo amoroso que va dejándose ver en la trama, pero como ya lo imaginarán, yo apoyo al Cazador, y es por ello que con miles de cosas en la cabeza me dediqué a hacer este desliz de una escena que me conmovió, ya saben una más de mis locuras. Porque soy cursi, ya saben. Me hubiese gustado algo así, como no sé, intenso entre Eric y Blanca nieves.

Aclaro algunos puntos que quizá si ya han leído, me han criticado. En primera el color de ojos, los tomé de los actores mismos, no basándome en el relato verdadero. También comprendan que no soy un robot y que no puedo memorizar los diálogos de la escena por más que lo intente con tan sólo haberla visto una vez. Así que, espero que comprendan.

Por otro lado, estoy bastante nerviosa, por aquello de que visité el registro de Fics de SWATH y al parecer, seré la primera en postear algo en español al menos en este Rating, por lo que me muero de nervios y de cosas revoltosas que siento. Y bueno, también sé lo que eso significa.

Así que ojalá y que no me abucheen ni me lancen jitomates, y bueno espero de todo corazón que si alguien lee, deje algún comentario para hacerme feliz y que no estoy sola en el mundo.

Con amor a el Cazador.

**A**ry.


End file.
